Flora Reinhold
Flora Reinhold (Aroma in the Japanese version) is the daughter of Baron Augustus Reinhold from Professor Layton and the Curious Village as well as the inheritor of the family fortune and St Mystere. She joins Professor Layton and Luke for the rest of the series following the first game and is in every Layton media with the possble exception of Professor Layton 4. History Flora was quite young when her mother, Violet, passed away. Her father, Baron Reinhold, died shortly thereafter, as learned in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Bruno, the creator of all the inhabitants of St. Mystere, built a mirror image of her mother, named Lady Dahlia. Flora was very frightened of it and tried to run away upon first meeting it. She waited and waited for someone she could trust with her life to come find her. Luckily, Professor Layton cracked the riddle of the Golden Apple and took her home. Personality Flora is sweet and curious, which often leads her into unsuspecting danger (ex. Don Paolo kidnaps her for a majority of the second game while she was shopping). She also has a tendency not to speak, even in the emost intense situations. Profile The only daughter of a vastly wealthy family, Flora is the mysterious girl who has been running around the village. She lost her mother, Violet, as a small child and was raised by her father, Baron Augustus Reinhold. After his wife's death, the Baron hired Bruno to build several things to keep Flora happy, such as an amusement park, a robotic replica of her mother, and the whole village of St. Mystere. Unfortunately, the plan backfired, and Flora felt sadder than before. Finally, the Baron kept Flora up in the village tower, gave her the alias "The Golden Apple", and set up a gigantic riddle to find the rightful inheritor of Flora. Disguised Fl ora rigged up a disguise (a hood and glasses) so she could slink around without being noticed. Just about everyone that knows her can see through the disguise with a glance, but she's convinced that she is incognito. She uses the disguise in both Professor Layton 1 and 2, though she wears sunglasses instead of glasses in 2. Professor Layton 2 In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, she travels with the Professor and Luke on the Molentary Express until they reach the first top, Dropstone, where she is kidnapped and impersonated by Don Paolo. Quotes "Here goes nothing!" "Hmm...Does this sound right?" "I got it wrong? Really?" "Ohh...Don't look at me!" "I'm not one to brag, but that was pretty great." "Did you see that?" *giggle* Images Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Flora sleeping in the back of the Laytonmobile..PNG|Flora sleeping in the Laytonmobile as they depart Mt. Mystere. Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Violet Painting.PNG|Painting of Flora's biological mother, Violet Reinhold. Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG|Poster of Flora in the amusement park her father had built for her out of love. Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora scared of Robot Dahlia.PNG|Flora hiding behind Matthew due to her distaste of the robot Dahlia her father made when Violet passed away. Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.PNG|Photo of baby Flora with her mother Violet, Matthew, and Ingrid. Flora Getting a Puzzle Wrong.PNG|Flora getting a puzzle wrong. Flora Getting a Puzzle Right.PNG|Flora getting a puzzle right. Trivia *If Luke touches her portrait on her breast area, Layton will scold him for being indecent ("Now Luke, it's important to be a gentleman"). *She does not give any puzzles until the second game; she doesn't solve any until the third. *The above outfit is only worn in game one. For the rest of the series, she wears a pink dress in place of the white one and replaces her white gloves with red ones. *As shown in the first games credits, she loves to cook, but is horrible at it. *When Flora hugs Layton at the end of the first game, an apple-shaped birthmark appears just below her neck. This identifies her as the Golden Apple. de:Flora Reinhold Category:Characters